When one series collides with the next
by Rose Di Angelo
Summary: So, Sadie and Carter meet Percy and Annabeth and I can't do a decent summary so just R and R! Dance! / / ( (
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be sooooo epic! It's like if Carter and Sadie Kane met Percy and Annabeth! I might get the characters a little off because I'm not that good, but hey, what up...that made no sense. This this just telling what's happening and a disclaimer for all the chapters and you really need to read the next part. Um, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Sadie Kane, and Carter Kane are not mine. They all Rick Riordan's. **

_After seeing everything, it seemed impossible that they would ever enter the Underworld of Greek Myths. Sadie and Carter are venturing through the most un-Egypt-y place ever. And that's where it_ begins.

**So, today my cousin, my sister, and me were watching Shake it up. We saw a dance number with a magician. He made a paper rose and made it float. My cousin said "Wow, how does he do it?" and then I replied "David Copperfield did it." and then the magician on tv took out a lighter and light the paper on fire and it turned into a real rose (If you've ever seen David Copperfield magic, this is one that he did) anyway, my cousin said "Who?" and then I (Who, by the way, was still reading The red pyramid) said "He's a famous magician."**** And then the thought came. A famous _magician._ So, you get the point. He's part of the Egyptian mythology. Never thought of that, did you? **


	2. Strange enough (Sadie)

**Hi! :D So, Read and review before I curse you all in roman, greek, and Egyptian. Try me. So, thanks for that one review...that was an awesome one! So, to the chapter!**

_**Chapter one: Strange enough! Sadie**_

Hello. This is Sadie. Anyway, Carter and I just trekked down millions and millions of so many steps. When we got to the bottom, I screamed. A HUGE three headed dog was slobbering over a bunch of ghosts. It was pitch black. Then it got even stranger. A boy with olive skin and shaggy black hair stepped forward. He had a black aviators jacket, black jeans, black boots, and a black t-shirt. His dark eyes looked broken, but when he introduced himself, I fell in love.

"My name is Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. Are you living or dead, because you just took the living entrance." My mouth opened and closed, and the boy smiled. "I'm Carter, and this is Sadie, who has had a crush on the death god before," Carter said. I slapped him, and he laughed. "Well, I'm the ghost king so I'm sure we'll get along well," he smiled wickedly. Me, being my stupid self, stepped forward. "I love you" I said.

The boy named Nico just laughed. "Yea, nice to know someone out there for once cares." His face darkened and his smile faltered. He turned around, not bothering to smile again. "Percy, Annabeth, I have magicians I want you to meet!" he called. "If you're not one of us, who are you?" I asked. "I'm a half blood, not that that's any concern to you." Carter shrugged and we followed him down a path. Soon, a boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes ran up. "Annabeth got stuck in the weeds," he said. Then he looked at us and smiled. "Hey, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," he said. "Sadie Kane." "Carter Kane, and yes we have heard all about us not looking anything alike though we're brother and sister."

They ran down the path to a beautiful blonde girl with stormy gray **(If you let the way I spell gray ruin the story, you shouldn't be reading fanfiction.) **She was tangled in black weeds. Nico carefully plucked them off. I saw fruit and plucked it from the tree. "does this taste good?" I asked. I was so close to taking a bite, but Nico, Percy, and the blonde girl yelled: "NO!" I threw the fruit down in surprise. "Don't-touch-anything"

His tone made it sound like it would cause death, and I didn't want to confirm my fears. "So, Wise Girl, should we get out of here our face the wrath of Hades _again,_" Percy asked the blonde girl. 'Wise Girl' smiled. "I think we should let Ms. O'Leary and Cerberus play first." Percy kissed her on the forehead before turning and whistling. A huge animal came from the shadows. I drew my wand and Carter drew his sword.

"It's a Set animal!" I said as Percy stepped in front of the Set animal. "Nu-uh" he argued like a child. "She's my pet and if you touch her I will kill you." 'Wise girl' laughed. "Ms. O'Leary, Cerberus is waiting," she said, pointing toward the three headed dog. The Set animal bounded forward. I stared and stared at them. "What?" Percy asked. "Your pet is a Set Animal," Carter told him. "Look," Percy said, his cheeks red with anger. "I don't know what you stupid little _magicians_ call them, but she's mine. Don't ever even consider crossing me."

I was scared. One moment he had the smile of a child, laughing at childish things, then the next moment he was angry. 'Wise Girl' stepped forward and placed her hand on her boyfriend's arm (Or I'm guessing, he did kiss her.) "I'm Annabeth. Only he calls me Wise Girl or I call him Seaweed brain or there will be magician dust in a few seconds." Percy calmed down at this, even laughed. "If you want to come to our house, you're more than welcome to," Annabeth said.

"Whatever." I said calmly. "This is already strange enough."


	3. Uhhhh love?

**so**,** many people want to see the next part of the book...yea, okay. So, yea. Here's the next chapter. *Rubs back of neck awkwardly* **

Chapter two: Uhh...love? Nico

I AM TIRED OF PEOPLE FALLING LOVE WITH ME! I am not cute, I am not a puppy. I am not _hot, _I am not an oven. What is with these people. Ugh. The girl was named Sadie. She had blonde hair with streaks of purple in them, and a faint British accent. The boy, Carter, looked nothing like her, but said he had already hear how much they don't look alike. I didn't mention that they looked nothing alike. It might have been a sore subject for them.

So, anyway, little filler to break the ice. I HATE MY DAD. He blames us for our sister's death and told us she would have done better. And he _made _it burn by literally putting black flames in our hearts. And it hurt. Badly. And that's why I hate my dad.

To see a brother and sister together, I got a little jealous. I mean, I know. That was years ago, but I still felt lonely. Sadie seemed like a rebellious soul, while Carter looked like a bookworm. Something made it seem like Rose and him would get along really well. So, anyway, I was in Percy's house with Annabeth, Sadie, and Carter. I called Rose and she shadow-traveled there.

Sadie squirmed away from Rose. Well, in Sadie's defense, Rose had on black jeans, black leather boots, a black leather jacket, a black t-shirt, leather black gloves with the fingers ripped off, a black heart as a necklace, black nail polish, black lipstick, and black eyeliner. Her eyes were a dark brown, but you barley noticed they were brown because they were so dark. Her black hair was braided down her back. A black knife hung from her belt.

Rose looked a little hurt when Sadie backed away, so she took out her book. Rose got through sadness by reading, not crying. **(Just so you know, that's me. I don't cry, I read) **Carter perked up. "Is that... _Eragon?" _he asked. Sadie rolled her eyes at him. "I read that, too!" Rose looked up. "Really? I'm on page 80,"Rose said. Carter gasped and sat next to her. "Do you think that he'll be a dragon rider?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. He's going to become a dragon rider. His dragon is getting big enough to ride now," Rose replied. Sadie and I stood together, staring at our clueless siblings. "Guess we're on the same boat," Sadie sighed. "You're telling me," I mumbled. Percy and Annabeth were laughing their heads off at the sight of me and Sadie staring, and carter and Rose talking about things like elves, dragon riders, and Brom, whoever that was.

Thalia came in. "Hey, Percy. We need help back at the camp," she told him. Then her eyes wandered over to Sadie and she studied her. "Nice highlights," she said. Sadie had in purple highlights like Thalia, and Thalia was wearing combat boots like her. Ms. Jackson came in and greeted Thalia, me, and Rose. She warily examined Sadie, holding in laughter at the sight of Carter and Rose.

Sadie stepped forward. "Sadie Kane, and that's Carter," she jabbed her thumb in the direction of Carter. "Yes. Perfect. It seems like some are already best friends," she smiled, looking n the direction of Carter and Rose, who were currently talking about Eragon being a dragon rider, Brom approving, and Roran not approving. "So, Rose, want blue birthday cake?" she asked. Rose stopped midsentence. It went like this:

"Yea, Carter, I think Roran would agree, but do you really think he would-" then she looked up. I was confused at first. There was a silence that sent a shiver down my back. Percy eyed Rose. It was August 1, exactly a year after the giants were reborn and everything went chaotic. Rose had always tried to convince people that August 1 wasn't really that bad. "What? Do you want to celebrate the giants rebithday, mom?" Percy laughed at his own joke.

"August 1 really isn't that bad, I mean, something happy could've happened in the lives of mortals," Rose said. Ms. Jackson just kept her face blank. "Rose, what are you-" then it hit me like a punch to the stomach, and I stumbled into Thalia. Rose looked at me with pleading eyes. _Don't tell them. _Carter suddenly looked concerned. "What's wrong, Nico?" he asked. I stood up straight. "Nothing," I lied.

"Um, sure, Ms. Jackson, I LOVE SUGAR!" It was true, Rose was sugar crazy. If you spent a day with her, you wouldn't notice, but if you were close family, you would notice. I hated myself for letting it go unknown. I remembered something when we were put in the casino. Rose turned 2, and we celebrated on August 1. Rose put her book down and stood up. "Sadie, Carter, want cake?" she asked. "Mmmmmm, I love cake," Sadie said. Carter just nodded.

I caught Rose's arm before she could step into the kitchen, and pulled her to them side. "Rose!" I practically yelled. My voice softened and I lowered the volume. "Happy Birthday. You're my little sister, and I love you." I kissed her on the forehead before following her into the kitchen. "So, Ms. Jackson, why _are _you baking cake?" Carter asked. "Oh, you know, I just love baking and decorating..." her voice trailed away and she glanced at Rose.

Not-so-birthday-rific is when a hellhound from tarturus.

Oh, and one more thing. I might have a tiny little (Okay, maybe a big crush) on your best friend's sister.

And yes I'm talking about the blonde hair, purple streaked, stupid british girl that I had almost slapped for telling me I was cute.


	4. LOVE TRIANGLE

**This is Rose Di Angelo, writing my own POV. THANK YOU! :)**

**Chapter Three: Ohhhh...Love triangle!**

Please, listen carefully. I like romance books. I like romance in real life. Okay, fine I'll tell you. I like to watch people fall in love with each other. Okay, I said it. Don't tease me. So, hellhound. Perfect that I have to tell you this part.

So, yes. A huge, pure black hellhound came from the living room. At that time, as weird as it may seem, the song This is War played through my head. I found myself singing it. "To the right, to the left, we will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth, it's a brave new world, from the last to the first!" Nico easily sliced through it. Then, things gokkt even stranger. A boy who looked like Nico.

"Hello, Sadie," he said. Everyone's eyes were on Sadie. She blushed. "Hey, Anubis," she said weakly. I turned to face him. "You look a lot like my brother," I commented. Nico just stared at him. Anubis looked at Nico and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Yes, I guess I do," he said. A silence settled over the room as Ms. Jackson brought out the cake.  
"So, I'm guessing your name is Anubis, an Egyptian god," I said. Wait. Hold up. There was only one reason any god would come to this world...and visit a mortal... OOOHHHHHH! I suddenly started dancing. "Uh-Uh, oh, oh, oh yeah!" I did my crazy dance. "Oh, oh, oh yeah! Uh-huh, huh!" Anubis, Sadie, and Carter stared at me. Realization dawned in Percy's, Annabeth's, and Nico's eyes.

A flash mob broke out with us. When we stopped, Annabeth told them. "Rose dances when she sees a romance going on!" she squealed. "And I think I know where it is..." Percy said. Anubis and Sadie blushed bright red, and my blessings were confirmed! "You guys shouldn't have blushed! That is a certain sign of 2 love birds!" I smirked. Sadie blushed a brighter red.

"Oh yeah!" We all started dancing again, and this time, Carter joined in. "Uh, huh, oh, oh, oh yeah!" we all danced around the red-faced Sadie and Anubis. Then things got even more weird. A boy that looked a little older than Sadie was standing in front of the circle of dancing people. "W-walt!" Sadie exclaimed, her face turning a red so dark, I thought she was going to turn purple.

Everyone stared at Walt. "Hi," he said, waving. He looked at my outfit. "I can help that," he said. "No, NO!" then I saw a flash of white light and when I looked down, I almost passed out. I had on purple jeans, and purple shirt, and my nails were painted pink. My gloves were gone, and when I rubbed my lips, my fingers only came down with light lip gloss.

I felt my hair, and it was around my shoulders. "Oh no!" I exclaimed. Look, you think that Nico and I wear cloths like that because we're the children of Hades, right. You know, because we want to. You're wrong. We wear it because Hades gets mad if we don't represent his "colors". "WALT!" Nico exclaimed. Walt looked worried and confused and scared.

Black spots danced in front of my eyes and I stumbled into the arms of Nico. My throat burned and my whole body ached. I couldn't believe it. My dad was pulling me towards him. I yelped as pain shot through my head. Nico still had me in his arms. "Rose" he asked. "I can't believe he's doing it!" Pain coursed throughout my entire body and I felt Nico's arms close around me.  
We were in my dad's place. "So... you weren't wearing your uniform?" he asked, a smile tugging at his lips. "It was Walt!" I cried. The pain had stopped, but Nico still had his arms wrapped around me. "Sweet, brother and sister together," Hades said. Persephone tugged at the bottom of his sleeve. "Hades, no. Don't hurt these children! It was Walt's fault!"

"Oh, yes, and I suppose I also have to tell this pathetic little girl, _Happy Birthday?" _He growled at Persephone, and she shrunk to human size. Running to us, she held out her arms. "Please, do not expect me to do this every time! I have my boundaries on being nice around here," she said, hugging me and Nico. "Happy Birthday, my dear! Now, go back into the mortal world, they will be worried," she said. Her voice faded away, and there was another flash of white light.

Nico and me were back in the mortal world, Nico still hugging the life out of me. Annabeth ran forward to hug me, and quickly changed me back. Nico let go of me. I looked around at the faces of Percy, Annabeth, Anubis, Sadie, Carter, Walt, and Nico. And then I realized a very important thing that I will put into my love journal when I get back to Camp Half Blood. (Don't judge!) Walt, Sadie, and Anubis all were a part of a love triangle! *SQUEAL*

**I decided to post this early because I love you guys! REVIEW! Question of the day: Brooklyn House, or Camp Half Blood?**


	5. Godamazing!

**So, have you ever coughed so hard that you made a sound like you were throwing up? If you know how I feels, you know it hurts. So, thank you, and goodnight!**

**Sadie**

I watched Rose look around the room, and then calmly walk back into the living room. When we all got there, she was writing in a journal. "Hey Rose, what do you have there?" Carter sat down beside her and she turned to face him, hiding her journal from site. The journal was light blue and plastic with a lock hanging from it and I saw a key around Rose's neck. "Dairy?" Carter asked.

Rose just shook her head, grinning like a maniac. Carter scooted away from her. Natalie came in, which was very surprising. "Natalie? What are you doing here?" She looked a little panicked, and I felt bad that I asked. Ever since that last kiss her dad had gave her, she was always thinking that people were going to hit her. "Hello. I'm Rose. I'm assuming your name is Natalie," Rose studied her warily, as if something about this girl shook a bad memory.

"Hello, Rose. You assumed correct." Natalie smiled, and when she did, Rose's eyes widened. "Nico!" she exclaimed. She pulled him over to the side and told him something. Nico looked confused, then shocked. He hurriedly told her something, then Rose pointed at me and said something else. "Uh-oh" I mumbled under my breath. They came over to me. "What happened to Natalie before she came over to the Brooklyn House?" Rose asked.

I was a little uneasy at first, but by the way Nico and Rose were looking at me, as if I were their only hope, I spilled. I told all of them my vision, I told all of them Natalie's secret name, and I told them about- "NO!" Rose suddenly interrupted. She turned to Nico. "It has to be the mist," she told him. Nico shook his head. "She's a magician." Rose looked at him with those same pleading eyes I saw on Natlalie.

Nico nodded and walked over to Natalie. I saw her wince, and then Nico started to say something. "Αν είστε αδελφή μας, τότε έρθει εμπρός." A flash of black light made me blind to all the sudden lights of the real world. Nico and Rose stared at Natalie for a long time before Nico said something else. "Είσαι μώλωπες και περικοπές έχουν επουλωθεί, Bianca." Then Natalie's bruises and cuts disappeared.

"What? Who? How? Where?" I fired questions at Nico and Rose, but they didn't say anything. Finally, Rose sighed. "That's Bianca...the one who chose rebirth." Everything was silent until Thalia looked at Percy. "The camp still needs you, kelp for brains," she said. "COME ON, BLONDIE! YOU'RE NEEDED, TOO!" Thalia shouted over her shoulder.

Annabeth didn't protest, just walked along with them. For a while everything was silent, then Rose stuffed her mouth with cake and started eating. Ms. Sally smiled and handed a paper plate with a piece of cake on it to me.

I watched Natalie. Her brown hair turned black, her blue eyes brown. I noticed Nico was watching, too. "Bianca," he breathed. Natalie looked down at herself. "Bianca? Is that Italian?" I asked. I was guessing, you know, when you hear something and you just guess a languge, like you hear your little sister say something like "FJDNFPFJSIUD" and you're just like "Is that german?"

But at this, Nico nodded. So is Nico. Natalie is Italian, too." **(Did you know that, Brightpath2?) **Nico studied Bianca for a moment. Then he touched her shoulder." Είσαι πρώην εαυτό." he said. I made a face at him.

Natalie (Or Bianca, whatever) began to grow, her features changing, and her clothes, too. She changed until she had olive skin with black hair and brown eyes like Rose's. Then I noticed something. Not only her eyes looked like Rose.

She was like the older version of Rose without the outfit of Hades. (I like that name) Rose finished the last of her cake and started licking the icing off of her plate. Nico looked over and hit her, shaking his head when she looked up.

Ms. Jackson was just laughing.

Bianca sat down beside Rose and wiped some icing off of her forehead with a thumb. "So this is my little Rose that held when she was a baby," Bianca smiled. She turned to look at Nico. "And there's the one I argued with," she said, bopping him on the nose.

"Don't bop me," he said. Bianca ruffled his hair. "I will do whatever I want" Rose poked her, getting her to look at Rose. "You need to learn our nicknames. I'm the death princess, and that's either death boy, Ghost King, or death breath. It depends on if you smell his breath," Rose said innocently.

Nico rolled his eyes at her. Bianca sat back on the couch, so she could look at both of them. "So, you are the new Ghost King n the UnderWorld?" she asked him. Nico nodded."I am so proud!" she squealed, pinching his cheek.

He rolled his eyes. "Big sister= annoying sister," he mumbled. Suddenly Bianca's eyes widened. "NICO! Do you have a girlfriend yet?!"

Ms. Jackson could not stop laughing.

Carter (Who I just noticed was still there) stared at Bianca in amazement. "Wow! I didn't know Natalie was a 14 year old girl!" he exclaimed.

Nico and Rose jumped, just noticed he was still there, too. Then Rose started freaking out. I didn't know why until I saw Bianca. Natalie's bruises were coming back, and she was shrinking, her clothes changing back.

"Rose, Nico, I only had limited time with you. Natalie will be back soon," she was Natalie's size now, her hair quickly fading back to brown. "And, just know, I love-" her eyes were now blue, and Natalie was sitting in her place, staring up at Rose and Nico with fear.

Rose started crying. Ms. Jackson sat beside her and started to comfort her. Nico ran a hand through the brown hair of his big sister. Carter sat next to me, as I had started to cry at the brother and sister who had been through so much...looking down at the sister they would never see again.

Carter hugged me as a man with salt and pepper hair walked in. He looked around. "Is this a cry fest or a comfort fest?" he asked with no hint of amusement in his voice. Ms. Jackson looked up. "Paul," she said. She gestured towards me and Carter. "That's Sadie and Carter."

Paul looked at us. "Hello. Are you fellow demigods of Percy?" he asked.

"No, they're magicians. Like the demigods of Egyptian mythology." Ms. Jackson explained to him. He looked over at Natalie. "Who is she? Why does she have so many bruises?" he asked.

Ms. Jackson sighed. "A rough childhood, I guess," she said, the crying Rose now wiping her tears and sniffling. Rose looked up. "Hello, Paul. Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth just left for camp. I think Drew tried to give Piper a makeover again," she said, smiling.

"Oh, yes. I think Piper can be a bit fierce with her knife," he chuckled. "I think we need more recruits for the Apollo cabin if Drew and Piper are going to stay half sisters," Nico said, looking up from his sister.

"I guess we should be going," Carter said. "Amos will kill us if we're late." I nodded and stood up. carter and I walked to the door and opened it. I turned back, waving to the people I would probably never see again. "Bye," I said.

"Bye!" they all chorused. Natalie ran into my arms.

Then we walked out the door, turning our backs on the brother and sister who looked at us for hope. And we were carrying their mourned sister away from them.

**I was listening to Praise You In This Storm while writing this, and I started crying. It was the song I needed for the problem I had at the moment. I realized what I was doing, and asked for forgiveness. I started over, but this time, keeping the song in mind. It's just a little song that God leads you're little sister to click on that can change your life. That's how amazing her is. **


	6. You have got to help!

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
READ:  
SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...  
Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from PJO into their fanfic. I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for writing, well, for writing FanFiction. We CANNOT let this happen!  
Don't believe me? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, IT WILL AFFECTR EVERYBODY ACROSS THE GLOBE!  
: 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis   
and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!  
SOPA WANTS A FIGHT BUT WE'LL GIVEM A WAR!


	7. AWKWARD TREES!

**Hey guys, some people asked about a next part! The next part will be called Anubis, Hazel, Frank, and Leo, sitting in a very awkward tree. THANKS!**

**Oh, and kate, why was it ridiculous? Was my story not good. **


End file.
